


Tonight, we own the night

by vogue91



Series: 500themes [68]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Concerts, Established Relationship, Hotels, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, M/M, Touring, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 14:21:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21138116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “Okay, fine. Then, since I know what’s wrong, let me just tell you this: you’re making it bigger than it actually is. I understand why you’re mad, but you had already seen us rehearse. And you know that it’s something which makes me uncomfortable as well. Doesn’t the fact that I hate it give me some credit?”





	Tonight, we own the night

**Title: **Tonight, we own the night

**Characters: **Takaki Yuya, Chinen Yuri

**Pairing: **Takaki/Chinen

**Rating: **NC-17

**Word count: **3.201

**Prompt: [57\. A path to follow](http://vogue91.blogspot.com/2018/05/500themes.html)**; [9 – Against the wall](http://vogue91.blogspot.com/2019/01/30-days-otp-challenge-nsfw-version.html)

**N/A: **Written for the 30 day OTP challenge – NSFW Version. Title’s from Inoo Kei’s Jouken Hansha. Well, in case there was any doubt, all of this thing is an evil spawn of that song.

Had Yuya been completely blind, and hadn’t he already seen the look that had been the whole night on his boyfriend’s face, the way he had slammed the door to their hotel room would’ve been telling all on its own that something was wrong.

Lucky for Yuri, Yuya was a very patient man.

So he waited for the younger to have changed into more comfortable clothes, washed his teeth and gone back to the main room, sitting heavily on the bed and grabbing his phone, ignoring the fact that there was another human being there with him.

And there the show started.

“Yu?” Yuya called, his voice already patronizing enough. “Is there something wrong with you on this fine night?”

Really, he should’ve known better than to make fun of him; but as he was usually clueless, he wasn’t going to waste the chance when he actually knew what was going on.

“Don’t even try it, Yuya.” Chinen hissed, without even raising his eyes from the phone. “You know what’s wrong. Just leave me be for tonight, I promise you tomorrow’s going to be better. I don’t think I'm going to break up with you over this, you have nothing to worry about.” he told him, trying to sound as detached as he could.

Yuya chuckled, careful not to make a sound.

“We’re at the first date of the tour, Yuri.” he pointed out, grinning. “I’d rather face this now instead of dragging it until the end of it.”

Chinen finally let go of his phone to look at him, an indifferent expression on his face.

“If you’re so sure there’s a pattern, then don’t ask what’s wrong. Since you know exactly what we’re talking about.”

Point to him, apparently. But Yuya expected as much.

“Okay, fine.” he surrendered easily. “Then, since I know what’s wrong, let me just tell you this: you’re making it bigger than it actually is. I understand why you’re mad, but you had already seen us rehearse. And you know that it’s something which makes me uncomfortable as well. Doesn’t the fact that I hate it give me some credit?” he asked, arching an eyebrow in a still amused expression.

Yuri turned to face him, crossing his legs on the mattress, the look on his face already telling Yuya he was nowhere close to letting this go.

“You’re a good actor, Yuuyan.” he told him, shaking his head. “But no one’s _that_ good. Ok, you might’ve been uncomfortable at first, but tonight you had fun. I don’t know if it was the fans screaming, the way they reacted or if it was Kei, but you actually _enjoyed _it.” he said, crossing his arms as well and now waiting for Yuya’s answer.

Strike two, Takaki thought.

“Fine.” he caved, shrugging. “So I had a little fun with it. What’s the big deal? For years all of us have made fanservice and gotten away with it. You with Yamada, for example. Why should I feel guilty for the fact that I’ve been asked to be a part of Kei-chan’s solo?” he actually pouted, hoping that a little childishness was going to soften his boyfriend.

Well, of course he wasn’t so lucky.

Yuri took a deep breath, then he winced.

“It doesn’t bother me the way you think.” he explained. “I mean, it’s not only that I trust you, but also... let’s face it, I think Kei’d rather cut both of his feet off before touching you for real.” he smirked a little; apparently being able to insult him made him fell slightly better.

“Should I be offended?” Yuya asked, unimpressed. “I know that. Kei and I are friends, and I’d rather cut my feet off as well, in case you didn’t know that already.” he sighed, exasperated. “Well, if you’re not jealous, then what is it?”

Yuri thought about it a little while, as if he couldn’t put it in words.

“It’s the whole picture.” he said in the end. “I mean, was it really necessary to have chains? Did your shirt actually need to be almost completely open? Did you really need to touch him like that?” he shrugged. “It looks like a scene cut out directly from porn, Yuu. Why couldn’t the two of you do something normal? Yuto _tap dances_, for heaven’s sake. Why couldn’t you do something normal, like him?”

Yuya heard him rave for a while, and once he was done he deemed it safe to burst out laughing. He was sure, by now, that Yuri was only mildly annoyed and not full-on furious.

As a matter of fact he didn’t kill him, so he must’ve gotten that right.

“First, _no one_’s ever called neither tap dance nor Yuto normal.” he pointed out. “And anyway, you know that choreographers work with what they have. I mean, have you seen Yamada’s solo? Do you really want to complain about me and Kei?” he asked, grinning.

Yuri clicked his tongue, shaking his hand.

“That’s different on _so_ many levels.” he said. “First of all, Ryosuke’s a whore. He’s as much talented with that as Yutti is with tap dance.” he pointed out, making the elder laugh. “Besides, Ryosuke only touched himself. No real harm done, I bet Daiki can only be pleased. He chose him that way.” he spat the words, expressing clearly how crazy he thought Arioka had to be.

“I don’t know about you, and I’ll deny I ever said this, but I’ve always thought about Kei as a little bit of a whore himself, right? So I think it fits his character too, somehow.” Yuya said, chuckling a little.

Yuri’s smile told him he had stricken the right chord.

“_Exactly._” he said, victorious. “That’s who Kei is. Not you, really. So I don’t see why they just couldn’t pair him up with Ryosuke in the first place, instead of making you his damn concubine.”

Yuya would’ve laughed at the description – because, really, it fitted – but something bothered him.

“Well, it’s gotten pretty difficult to pair us up safely, hasn’t it?” he said, shrugging. “Besides, what should have I done instead? Dancing around you whilst you revealed to the world you’re actually 158 centimetres tall? That would’ve been...” he paused before saying anything he could regret. He then sighed, lowering his eyes. “I mean, I know I'm not exactly the right material for something like that, but I still felt...” he blushed, really hard. “Hot. I guess, somehow.”

Yuri didn’t say anything for a while, so he forced Yuya to look at him again.

The smile on his face was fond, affectionate; too much for the elder to mistaken it for patronizing.

“You were.” Yuri informed him, shaking his head as if he couldn’t believe he had to reassure him of that. “In this particular occasion, Yuu, I can understand your disbelief. During the past eleven years you’ve successfully avoided to let other people see how actually sexy you are.” he explained to him, now looking slightly more amused. “And I was entirely pleased with that. I’ve always liked the idea of being the only one who knew you that way.” his expression shifted into an annoyed one. “Now, of course, all of Japan knows, because you had to go on stage and palm at Kei’s body as if you were to throw him against a wall and fuck him the moment you were done with the song.” he hissed, wincing repeatedly as if the idea repulsed him.

“Oh.” Yuya said, confused at first, then slowly reaching various stages of understanding until the picture was clear. “So if you’re not jealous of Kei, you didn’t want me to dance around you during your song and you don’t think I made an ass of myself...” he leant forward, closer to his face. “You wanted no one to see how I actually am when I want to throw someone against a wall and fuck them?” he teased him, knowing straight away that, for once, he had won the battle.

“Lose the indefinites. I’m the only one who fits that sentence.” Yuri said through his teeth, clearly conscious of the defeat himself. “So what? That’s something private, don’t you think?” he shook his head. “For someone who’s just done that to Kei on stage, though, you’re so incredibly raw. Yamada gets like that only in front of the fans, and so does Kei. There’s a clear path to follow, to keep some things to oneself, instead of bringing them to light for everyone to see. You, on the other hand... well. Let’s just say you were really credible.” he ended up saying, and now he was his turn to pout. Something Yuya found incredibly adorable, despite the circumstances.

“I'm sorry.” he said, bowing his head a little to make it more meaningful in spite of the note of amusement in his voice. “I'm sorry I showed the whole audience a part of me only you are allowed to see. I mustn’t be a good actor, after all.”

Yuri rolled his eyes and inched forward, kneeling on the bed and taking his boyfriend’s hands in his own, playing distractedly with them.

“Like I said... you’re just too pure. You went with what you know.” he justified him, shrugging.

“With what I know.” Yuya repeated, thoughtful, escaping the younger’s hold on his hands to bring them to his face, forcing him to look him in the eyes. “That’d only be you, right?”

Yuri snorted.

“Both your feet are still on, so I guess it’s not Kei.” he remarked. “Just let this go, okay? I had something to say and I said it. Tomorrow’s going to be better, like I told you before.”

Yuya sucked in his lips, then he smiled.

“I don’t know.” he said, sounding surprisingly confident. “Perhaps I don’t agree with you on this. Perhaps you’re just imagining things.” before the younger could reply his hands moved down to his chest, rubbing him in a teasing way that should’ve been familiar to Yuri.

The latter raised an eyebrow at the realization of what he meant.

“Oh, I see. So you’re saying that I don’t have a clear image of you wanting to throw me against a wall?” he chuckled, and Yuya actually felt relieved about that. “But I think I should. That’s happened so many times I could paint you a very precise and very flattering picture. If I could draw.” he went on, the way his body reacted to the elder’s touch telling Yuya he was now completely on board.

Yuri made a startled sound, anyway, when the elder picked him up from the underside of his thighs, covering the room in long strides to press him right against the wall next to the window.

He made sure that the curtains were well-closed first – because as public he had decided to get with his sexuality, there were still boundaries – and then threw a victorious look to his boyfriend.

“Yuu, I...” Yuri stuttered, disconcerted. “We have a perfectly comfortable bed here. I used the wall imagery only because it was a more fitting scenario for post-concert sex.” he reproached him, hitting his shoulder.

Yuya chuckled, shaking his head.

“But I want to get every detail right, you know.” he joked. “I think I have two very distinct expressions that convey either sex on a comfortable bed and throwing you against a wall.” 

Yuri smirked, wrapping his arms around the elder’s shoulders and his legs around his hips to keep himself up straight. 

“I'm still failing to recognize either.” he taunted him, rolling his head back into the wall when Yuya decided to attack his neck with his tongue, successfully shutting him up.

Somewhere down the road they both forgot about Kei, the song, the choreography and, basically, anything that was going on in the world outside that hotel room.

Yuya made a quick work of the younger’s clothes – which was quite the challenge considering their current position – and then rushed to prepare him, already more worked up than he felt comfortable being.

“You know, not that I'm complaining.” Yuri told him in the middle of that, hissing from time to time when Yuya brushed a particularly sensitive spot inside of him. “But when I mentioned the wall thing I was thinking more of a bending over kind of scenario.” he tilted his head and smirked, mischievous. “I doubt you could keep Kei up this easily.”

Yuya winced, losing a bit of momentum.

“That’s got to be why I chose to be with such a petite man, then.” he went along, breathing in deeply as he tried to focusing on his task. “And, please, stop mentioning Kei while I'm so hard and so close to get inside of you. You’re going to end up having me make the wrong association.” he all but begged him, managing to make him laugh through the arousal.

“Far from me wanting to make you think about him.” Yuri commented, leaning over as much as he could without losing his balance, pressing a hard kiss to his boyfriend’s lips. “Anytime you want, by the way. I don’t think I can take much more than this.” he asked him then, and Yuya’s only reaction was to nod frantically, removing his fingers from inside him and rushing to lower his pants enough to free his painfully hard cock.

He pushed Yuri a little farther up the wall to make the angle more comfortable, and started pushing inside.

It was such an intense feeling, each and every time. It felt like home, felt natural. Felt like love, a lot, and the thought made Yuya’s insides feel funny.

He focused on Yuri, anyway, ignoring any side thought; the younger had clenched his eyes, but there was no discomfort on his face; it was a routine so tested that Yuya knew he could start moving without causing him any pain.

“You feel amazing.” Yuri told him, his voice weak right now, hoarse, enough to make Yuya want to thrust inside of him harder. “To hell with everything. You’re the hottest man I know, you’re beautiful, you’re...” he was suddenly interrupted by a moan, and the elder rushed to kiss him, slowly licking his lips, biting softly on them.

“Hush.” he murmured against his mouth, smiling. “Wouldn’t want anyone to hear that.” he joked, as he got a firmer hold of his thighs to keep him steadier, pulling almost all the way out to thrust back in as hard as he could; there had been various mentions at fucking him _into_ the wall, after all.

Yuri managed to keep quiet, then, at least for the part that concerned the formation of complete words.

He kept moaning out loud, clenching his arms and legs so tight around Yuya that the elder thought he was going to have issues removing him once they were going to be done.

He kept moving inside of him for a time that seemed eternal, even though realistically it mustn’t have been more than a few minutes.

Careful not to lose balance he managed to free a hand, bringing it to the younger’s cock and starting to stroke it fast, relishing the increasing in loudness of Yuri’s moans straight in his ears.

“Yuu...” he groaned, rolling his hips in his hold, sounding almost desperate.

“That’s okay, baby. Just let go.” was all Yuya was able to tell him, struggling as much as he was to keep thinking straight. He thrust in one more time, making sure to angle that perfectly, and just like that his boyfriend came undone, his head hitting hard the wall as he rolled it back and came, spilling between their bodies.

“Ouch!” he complained, without giving himself time to recover. The look on his face was priceless, both of bliss and sharp pain.

Or, Yuya would’ve noticed that if he hadn’t something more pressing to deal with.

Careful with all his movements he backed away, still keeping inside of the younger, and moved to lay him down on the back, settling comfortably between his legs.

“No more walls?” Yuri mocked him, wincing when his boyfriend’s cock inside of him shifted.

“No more walls.” Yuya confirmed. “Bed’s too comfortable.” was all he said, before he started thrusting in again, now finally able to put in as much strength as he wanted, free from the worry he was going to drop Yuri.

Like that, it didn’t take him long at all to come; he stilled inside of Yuri, letting out a very animal-like sound and just like that came, feeling completely sated and at peace with the world.

Panting heavily, he stayed there for a few more seconds, before he saw the younger winced again; he pulled out as gently as he could, collapsing next to him and, against all odds, bursting out laughing.

Yuri rolled on a side, propping his head up on his hand and throwing him a confused look.

“I'm glad you find sex with me so hilarious, Yuu.” he told him, but he was just joking.

Yuya turned as well, reaching out to playfully brush down Yuri’s nose with a finger.

“Not hilarious. Trust me.” he said, still chuckling. “But I was still thinking about it, and I think you’ve got it all wrong.”

Yuri made a doubtful face.

“I don’t really trust your epiphanies during sex, but let’s hear it anyway.”

Yuya licked his lower lip, shaking his head.

“It’s never been about me.” he started explaining, trying his hardest to focus on what he wanted to convey. “I didn’t show anything particular on that stage tonight, because I had nothing to show. I don’t have any special look on me, unless you’re there with me.” he smiled. “It’s all about you, Yuri. And as you weren’t on that stage, I had nothing to show. You can rest assured, it’s still something which is for your eyes only. Always will be.”

Yuri thought about it for a while, then he nodded, convinced.

“I tell you what I can do with that.” he told him, extremely serious. “I can overlook the sentimentality, because what you just said was actually really sweet.” he smirked. “I can avoid killing Kei-chan and all of our choreographers along with all the staff. Which will spare me a few life sentences.” he went on, as Yuya chuckled. Then Yuri sighed, shaking his head. “I then I can tell you how grateful I am for the fact that I'm the only one to see this.” he brushed Yuya’s face, tender.

“And always will be. Don’t forget it.” Yuya remarked, proudly.

“Always.” Yuri laughed briefly. “We should tell the staff it’s useless to let you dance like that around Kei-chan. Apparently you’re not sexy at all when I'm not around. They should play a little more mix and match with these combos.” he joked.

Yuya leant forward, kissing him one more time, almost lazily so.

“Or we could be boring on stage and keep how hot we are together to ourselves. How about that?”

Yuri grinned, rolling toward him to seek refuge between his arms.

“Fine, Takaki Yuya. We’re very hot together.” he complied. “And it’s going to be our little secret. Always will be.”


End file.
